Losses
by mindcontrolingart
Summary: They grew up together. He loved her the first moment he saw her and she loved him just the same. They didn't see each other for many years, but when they saw each other again, they fell in love all over again. He courted her in secret, knowing that their
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or Kagome.

The moment she was born, her life was celebrated. She was born as the crown princess of the northern lands, the only heir. A week later after she was born and she had finally opened her eyes to see the large world around her, (inuyoukai pups are born with their eyes closed, just like puppies and kittens) all of the lords of the other regions were invited to see this new beautiful baby demoness. She was rumored to be the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen.

She was placed in a lush basinet at the top of a small flight of stairs, her mother sitting beside her. People were allowed to come up and pick up and coo at the small pup, making her laugh and not once making her cry, even when some of the other over-excited ladies of the court pinched her cheeks.

A boy who looked about the age of ten stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the clucking group of women to step away so he could see the beautiful little girl. Even though he looked ten, this boy was about twenty. (youkai age fast yet, mature slowly) The women scurried off to their respected husbands, still squealing about the cute little sleeping girl.

He stepped up gracefully, lightly bowing his head to the girl's mother. The mother bowed back before saying, "Her name is Kagome." He nodded his head again, before coming closer and peering into the basinet.

He gasped softly; she was of course the most beautiful little pup he had ever seen. Most pups were born without hair and were ugly and sightless for more than three weeks. Just like his new baby brother. (Ha ha Inuyasha's ugly…oopsie. Sorry for all of the Inuyasha fans) But this little pup had a small full head of thick wavy black hair. The little eight-pointed star on her forehead shimmered slightly every time she took a breath of air. Her long eyelashes lay curled against delicately high cheek bones. His fingertips traveled over her two little blue stripe markings on her cheeks, her pert nose twitched as she smelled his unfamiliar, masculine scent. Her perfect little lips went into a flight frown, as if to say that she did not know him. Her little heart shaped face was perfectly arranged into a shape that any woman would die to achieve.

He looked to the girl's mother again, "May I?" he gestured to the basinet with the perfect little pup in its depths. The girls mother, Alinna, smiled at the him before nodding her approval and standing up to walk over to her husband, leaving the thrown open for him to sit in.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hands into the soft blankets and picked up the baby girl. He cradled her little head against the crook of his arm and lightly laid her down in the soft fur of his tail that hung over his shoulder in the customary position of honor. He sat down in the thrown, his whole focus centered on the precious bundle in his arms. Her little nose twitched again and her eyelashes fluttered on her cheeks, before opening, showing him light blue depths that shimmered and twisted from the lights above them. She made a cooing noise in the back of her throat, the small inuyoukai way of greeting someone.

: Welcome little one:

He growled in the inuyoukai language. The little girl giggled a grasped onto his fingers, bringing them to her chest, before hugging his large hand to her body, closing her eyes blissfully, with not intention of letting go. She squeezed with all her might, which surprisingly was a lot for a week old infant.

She was adorable; he had never seen a more affectionate pup in his life. While she had her eyes closed, he grabbed a small section of his hair and lightly brushed the ends on her nose. The pup's eyes snapped open and she sneezed, before lightly chewing on his fingers with her very small fangs, a smile on her face. He did it again and he chuckled as her eyes crossed to look at the ends of his long hair at the end of her nose.

She looked up at him and giggled, delighted to see him laughing. She grasped at his hair, only for the hair to move away and then quickly dart in again and touch her nose. She giggled again and tried to catch the hair in her tiny, clawed hands, laughing the whole time. This time he joined in, chuckling with the little infant.

Alinna, the mother to the little pup, walked up to him and stared down at her little baby and him with a wistful smile on her face, neither the baby nor the twenty year old looked up at her, they just continued playing their little game, laughing the whole time.

Without the two noticing, the whole hall had gone quiet, just leaving his strong chuckle and her small tinkling giggles to echo across the large room. All of the guests had stopped mid-conversation and heated business debates and were looking at the throne on top of the small flight of stairs, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, what a pity.

Sesshomaru POV

"You can't catch me Sessho!" A small girl about the age of ten in human years was laughing hysterically, racing down the hallways of the great Western Castle.

"You wish that I can't catch you! You better run as fast as you can! You're gonna' get it!" A slightly groggy looking 15 year old (human years) skidded out of his lavish room, his hair plastered in what looked to be green paint and his face was covered in makeup. He started chasing the small girl down that hallway, yelling and screaming that when he caught her she would be dead meat.

The servants around the Western castle, chuckled and giggled, hiding their mouths behind their hands at the two that ran down the halls.

The little girl ran down a long staircase into the large entrance hall and skidded across the floor before running out the corridor on the right, going toward the garden and the lake behind the castle. She ran as fast as she could toward the lake. The teenager though, he was just too fast for her to escape. He caught her right before the muddy edge of the lake. He lifted the smaller girl up into his arms and she clung around his neck. She giggled as she got her punishment, a long tickle fest. She was gasping for air and laughing hysterically, frantically telling him to stop tickling her. She would barely have time to catch her breath before he would tickle her again, even faster and harder than before.

When he was done, she buried her small face into his neck, panting for air, catching her breath, making him shiver at the feeling.

He let her catch her breath, before pulling her away from his neck. He held her high in the air with his strong, battle-trained arms and twirled her around, her giggling at the feeling and sound of the wind rushing across her ears and through her hair.

He smirked mischievously, before tossing her over the lake. She flailed her arms madly and she screamed before making a big splash as she fell into the lake.

She resurfaced, sputtering water. She started to tread and looked back at him, pouting, her lower lip sticking out. He couldn't help it, he laughed. She just looked so cute.

"That's not funny Sessho! Get your but in here!" She pointed to the water in front of her, gesticulating her point and looking slightly peeved that he was laughing at her.

"You deserved it!" He smiled, but obliged her, diving in and coming up beside her. He dunked his head under water, rinsing his face of the makeup she had put on him, and running his hands through his hair to rid it of the green gunk. He came up and held her in his arms and easily treaded water, holding their weight.

He knew that he loved her; she was his best friend, the only person that he really talked to and told everything to. They had known each other since she was born. She would always come to his castle whatever summer she would be able to, and they would terrorize the people who lived in it, whether it was his younger brother Inuyasha, or his little retainer Jaken. Or he would go to hers and they would terrorize the people there.

Lately though, his brother was taking an interest in his best friend, something that he did not like very much. Not to mention the little stable boy Hojo, AND Inuyasha's little friend Koga. Koga always went around telling people that Kagome was HIS woman, but this girl in his arms that he trusted as much as she trusted him did not look like Koga's woman, she actually kind of looked like his.

He was startled out of his reverie when cold water was splashed in his face and Kagome was looking down at him smiling, her head cocked to the side, her hair drying in her natural waves.

"What are you thinking about? It's not like you to be so serious." She smiled wide. He sensed her joke, smiled back. He was never serious with her, but he was when he talked to his father, Jaken, or Inuyasha, his face blank and talking in a strong monotone.

He laughed, and then splashed her back before dropping her into the water and swimming farther away.

They played for hours on end before climbing up the bank to sit on the soft grass to dry out their clothes. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, with him just lying there, not moving to wake her up other than stroking through her soft wavy hair, Jaken scurried down the bank nosily and he rolled his eyes as Kagome stirred and her hands rubbed her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Dinner will be served soon and the King asks if you and Lady Kagome-sama can get washed up to attend!" Jaken screeched. Kagome covered her ears from the racket and Sesshoumaru flinched unnoticeably and sent an icy glare at his toad retainer.

"Tell my father, that we will be there shortly after we are presentable." He said, still pointing an icy glare at the demon, before Jaken scurried off in fear of his life, screeching to himself.

"Well, he is never a good person to wake up to." Kagome sat up and yawned, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

Sesshoumaru stood and offered his hand down to Kagome. She grabbed it and they headed off to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome's POV

She sat in front of the mirror, sighing wistfully, wishing that he was here. She hadn't seen him in about fifteen years. That may seem like a long time for a human, but it isn't for a demon. She was thirty-five today, when all reality she didn't look her age, she looked around eighteen. Today she was having a party in celebration for her birthday, since she only had a party every five years.

She just wished that he was here; he would always sit in one of her chairs in her room, and would watch her get ready for a party, laughing and joking with her as she would pull her hair back or when she was dressing behind the screens in the corner of the room.

She smiled sadly. He would make fun of her and she would pout, sitting at her vanity mirror until he would walk over and pick her up and tickle her until she would laugh. He would kiss her on the cheek before resuming his spot in the chair until she would pout again and it would repeat the process all over again. Sometimes she would do it just so that he would kiss her. But he coming for her birthday this year, along with all the others he had missed, was not meant to be. Sesshoumaru was out to war along with his father and his brother Inuyasha.

She would always have to dress in the traditional kimono, always in bright flattering colors and she also had to wear the horrid tabi socks and the geta sandals. For this celebration she was wearing a furisode (a kimono with long sleeves, worn by young, unmarried women) including a full juban with a, embroidered collar. Her kimono was in pastel colors with golden phoenixes curling a twisting on the fabric and pastel bamboo leaves in the back round.

She was dressed, waiting for Rin, her small hand maid to come in and help her with her hair.

"Rin is so sorry that Rin is late Kagome-sama!" Rin skidded into her room, in a formal child's kimono of bright orange, panting for breath.

Kagome turned around and smiled down at the small little girl.

"That is fine Rin."

Rin gasped, "Oh, Kagome-sama, you look so beautiful!" Rin rushed over to her and lightly hugged her around the waist and Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin, seeking comfort from the girl.

Rin let go and picked up a comb from the dresser and Kagome sat down at her vanity.

She felt the comb go through her hair and she closed her eyes, listening to Rin tell her excitedly about all of the people that were there and how beautiful every one looked in their formal kimonos.

"What families are here Rin?" Her head tugged back lightly at the pull of the brush on every stroke.

"Oh, the Eastern family is here, Koga looks very handsome and his mother looks completely stunning in green." Kagome rolled her eyes playfully at the joke she had with Rin about the festivals. Rin would always mention Koga first, because he was one of the first guests that would come up to her and compliment her and claim her as his.

"The Southern family is here as well, Bankotsu looks very manly and beautiful and his brother is fawning over ever beautiful man he sees!" Rin let out a little giggle. Jakotsu was always known to be gay, even though his father played it off like he did not know. But wait….Bankotsu shouldn't be here, he should be in the war. I wonder…

"Is the Western family here Rin?" She didn't receive an answer, but the brush was still running through her hair, so Rin was still there.

"Rin, I asked, if the Western family is here." Still no answer. Was Rin ok?

Kagome turned around and gasped. There stood Sesshoumaru. No longer the skinny boy at the age of 30 but he was stunning, a sharp angled face, soft yet clear golden eyes, a strong nose, and strong chin. She couldn't help it, she started to cry.

"Kagome. Please. Please, don't cry." His voice was so smooth and deep, she just cried harder. He reached out and held her face, studying it, all the while brushing her tears away. He smiled, then reached out and held her around the waist bringing her up to hug her against his strong chest.

"Wow…you are so beautiful." He whispered into her hair. Then pulling back to kiss her cheek.

She cupped his chin in her hands. Studying his face once more, drinking in and memorizing every detail.

"And you look so handsome." She smiled, remembering all of their childhood times. She leaned up and kissed him on the crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. She looked into his eyes once more and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. Then she smiled, brilliantly, tears gone, so happy and overjoyed to see him after all of the years without him to tease and pay attention to her.

He smiled back and squeezed her tight to his body again, before setting her gently on her feet.

Her eyes widened. He was so tall! He towered over her for more than foot!

She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her small hand.

"Your so tall!" He chuckled.

"No, you're just short." He smiled, joking with her.

She looked away pouting, and just like old times he bent down and tickled her, making her gasp and laugh, until he kissed her on the cheek.

Yes, just like old times.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

She looked over at Sesshoumaru, she couldn't believe that he was here!

'Oh no, I have to dance at this party in order to show that I am a woman now and I am eligible for a mate' She blushed as she thought about her dance, her sensei helped her put together a routine, and well, it left nothing to the imagination, showing off all of her flexibility and grace.

Sesshoumaru touched her cheeks, sliding his thumbs across her blush.

"Why are you blushing princess?" He smirked with that sexy mouth of his.

"Well, as you know, I have my coming of age routine I am supposed to perform in front of the guests." She looked away shyly, her blush darkening.

He chuckled, "Did you not want me to see it?" he bent down and circled so that he could look at her face, he smiled mischievously.

She covered her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers to look at him.

She turned her head away, "It's racy, and embarrassing. It doesn't leave anything to the imagination."

He chuckled again and grabbed her from behind and held her to his chest.

"Oh, is that it?" he chuckled at her discomfort, "Well then i'm looking forward to seeing it." His voice gave her goose bumps.

"Aw, great, do I have to worry about you wanting to court me as well?" She whined, even though she would not mind having sesshoumaru as a mate. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.

"Maybe…" He smirked and turned her around to look teasingly down at her.

She smiled and shook her head happily.

"That reminds me. I have a gift for you. Well a few actually, but you only get the other ones if you allow me court you Kagome."

She gasped and looked up at his face, he was serious. He looked at her like he loved her, affection and devotion shining in his beautiful gold eyes.

She didn't know what to say, her head bowed, her hair covering her face. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure that he heard it.

He pulled up her chin, and her hair fell away from her face. She was crying again and he brushed the tears away again.

He turned his face away, he knew that it would be too soon, he had been away for fifteen years, for god's sake!

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I should have never said that." Tears fell down his cheeks.

She delicately grabbed his face and turned it back to her, wiping his tears away, smiling.

She looked into his eyes, "No, I'm glad you said it, I'm so happy."

Tears fell faster from his face as he smiled. He picked her up and she clung to his shoulders. He held onto her as if nothing would take her away, like he would never let her go.

"I was so afraid your answer would be no. I just blurted it out. I couldn't help it." He shook his head into her neck, not believing that he had asked and really not believing that she had said yes.

He let her down and pushed down lightly on her shoulders, and she sat on her vanity chair. He reached into his hakama, to the place over his heart and pulled out a small soft looking bag and then handed it down to her.

She looked down at the bag, then up at him. Sesshoumaru was smiling, smiling like she had ever seen him smile. A dazzlingly happy smile. "Open it."

She looked down at the little bag and untied the small knot, pulling the cord from it. The bag's fabric opened in her lap to reveal a silver bracelet with little bells hanging from it.

"There are fifteen bells, each one represents a year I was gone. I just wanted to remind you that I think of you always, even when I'm gone." He smiled sadly.

Tears were still rolling down her face as she picked it up and looked at all of the bells, noticing that all of them had different designs and patterns.

"They're all different." She turned the bracelet around, admiring each bell individually.

"I got each bell in a different country, they were all made by talented silversmiths that I had met when I traveled." He smiled as he took the bracelet and undid its small clasp and re-clasped it around her left wrist.

She twisted her wrist back and forth, making the bells jingle and also making her smile.

She outstretched her arms to Sesshoumaru and he picked her up. She stared into his eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am, to see you, and to now be your future mate." She smiled and he smiled back.

She lightly took his chin into her hands and she leaned down pressing her lips to his, closing her eyes in the happiest moment of her life.

He kissed back, his tongue coming to trace her bottom lip and she gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity. He lightly swept his tongue over her own and she touched back hesitantly at first before it became a passionate battle. He slowly pulled back, licking her lips as he left and burrowing his head into her neck, smelling her scent. He was so happy he had a mate to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, that sucks big time.

"Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru held out his arm for his beautiful intended, smiling down at her as she blushed.

"Thank you." She weaved her arm through his and rested her hand on his wrist.

They quietly walked to the entrance hall, neither saying a word, just enjoying each other's company after such a long period without the other.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" The little patter of feet could be heard behind them.

Kagome turned around, letting go of Sesshoumaru's arm.

A small fox demon about the size of a four-year old human toddler came running down the hallway, panting for breath.

Kagome's eyes softened at the boy, "What can I do for you Shippo?" She kneeled down and outstretched her arms, inviting the little one into her embrace.

Shippo smiled joyfully as he leaped into her arms and snuggled in as she stood back up.

"Your father requests that you meet him at the great hall entrance for a formal introduction in front of all the guests." Shippo held onto her kimono collar, worrying it in between his hands in a nervous fashion. He knew that his Kagome-sama did not like it when she had to be so formal in front of so many people. She was always afraid that she would make a fool of herself.

"That is quite alright Shippo, I will be fine." Kagome patted the little kitsune's head and smiled as she turned back around to Sesshoumaru, a soft look reaching her eyes almost saying that she could do anything with him here.

Shippo looked confusedly toward the very tall, regal youkai and then to Kagome, wondering what was going on between his mentor and this royal demon. "Kagome-sama, who is this?"

"Shippo, this is Sesshoumaru, he is the new lord of the House of the Moon and my great childhood friend." She looked to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, this is Shippo, my Paige."

Shippo's eyes widened. This was the childhood friend that Kagome had always told him about? He was so different to how she described him. She had described him as tall, yet lanky and very playful, but this man looked like a pile of bricks would be more fun to play with.

Shippo blinked and still looked a bit shocked, but kept his thoughts to himself.

She smiled over at Sesshoumaru and beckoned for them to keep walking. Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic but his eyes held warmth and affection for her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Shippo, will you please run ahead and tell my father that I will be there shortly."

Shippo nodded enthusiastically, jumping from her open arms and ran down the corridor, toward the great hall door.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at his intended, pleased that he had had the courage to finally say what he had wanted to say all of the time that he was gone. Now he didn't have to dream of having her all to himself, it was happening, she was his.

Kagome seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Warmth, appreciation and love entered his eyes.

He had been suffering without her for all of these years. The blood and gore of the war that they had been fighting in kept his spirits down and all that he wished to do was be with his best friend and his first love, his Kagome. She always made him happy and excited that he was alive and well in order to see her.

He never got the small demoness out of his mind, always thinking of their far off reunion.

The one thing that he could never get rid of in his mind was her tinkling laughter and the way that she called him 'Sessho' with a big smile on her face and a indescribable warmth and affection in her eyes

For fifteen years he had been away from her, and he would regret missing those years forever.

It was sad for him to think about how much of her development he missed. He had left when she looked like a human ten year old, glowing with adolescent beauty, and now he came back to see her as a grown woman that looked like a human eighteen-year old. She was stunning and held herself like the true passionate princess should. It looked like she had fully accepted her duties as the crown princess and she had stopped fighting the inevitable. But he had also missed when she used to come up to him and show him everything new that she had learned, a new trick, and new insight, or a new form of life growing somewhere that he had not even thought to look. She had always been more insightful than him, finding new things and wonders of the world before he had even begun to understand her previous revelation that she might have told him weeks ago that he had yet to wrap in his understanding.

He vowed to himself that never again would he leave her side, he would not miss any more years of her life.

Kagome shook his shoulder, looking concerned. "What's wrong Sessho?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and lightly brushed her cheek, "Nothing, I'm just glad to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, and that is a very big bummer. Ever notice that you can't find the perfect guy that loves you unconditionally? I didn't, so I made the guy of my dreams, into well, the guy of my dreams…heh heh

Kagome smiled, "I'm really glad that you're here too."

They turned the corner at the end of the corridor and came face to face with Kagome's father, tall in all his mighty battle armor. He had a scowl on his face while looking at his daughter.

"You are late Kagome." Her father, Jiro pointed out, squaring his shoulders and looking down at his daughter.

Kagome bowed to her father, "I am sorry father."

"Come Kagome." No emotion came to her father's face as he looked over at Sesshoumaru; a small flash of distaste went through his eyes. He then grabbed his daughter's hand, pulling her to the double entrance doors.

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru and gave him a sad and apologetic smile for having been pulled from her intended so forcefully.

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to her, smiling a small adoring smile before turning around and heading for the other entrance to the hall and disappearing through the doors.

"Kagome, I don't know why you have always insisted that you love that boy, you know that you cannot marry him, I have already told you that," He looks back at his daughter, seeing the sad and defeated look on her face. "It is un-heard of for a crown princess and a crown prince to be wed. It would be too difficult to rule two lands at the same time, our world as we know it would fall apart."

She had been told this all of her life, yet she did not have the courage to tell Sesshoumaru that her father would not let her be with him, it would break his heart. It had already broken hers. So, when he had asked to court her, she had said yes, mostly because her heart would not allow her to say no.

"Come, it is time for our introduction." Jiro turned around the corner and met his wife at the doors, he held out his arm for her and Alinna took it, smiling up at her husband.

Kagome knew what to do; she was to wait for the doors to open, and then to be introduced, bow, then walk down the staircase gracefully and smile, keeping her expression soft. They had told her how this was to be done hundreds of times now.

Her father beckoned the servants to open the door, and her mother and father walked through. The doors behind them shut and she could hear the booming voice of a guard announcing her mother and father.

"ANNOUNCING, JIRO AND ALINNA, LORD AND LADY OF THE NORTHERN LANDS!"

The crowd shouted back, "LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN!"

After a few moments, the doors then opened for her and she walked out to the top step, keeping her posture straight, a small warm smile lighting up her face.

"ANNOUNCING, KAGOME, CROWN PRINCESS OF THE NORTHERN LANDS!"

She bowed to the gathering of nobles, lords and ladies, before holding back her cringe as they yelled back, "LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!"

She walked down the staircase, hearing whispers of the coming of age ceremony, and marriage. When she reached the bottom two steps and hand was held out to her from her right. She looked and then smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru, lightly bowing, asking for her hand.

She set her hand gracefully into his, the tips of her fingers touching the heel of his palm as she curtsied to him. He straightened to his full height and tightened his hand around hers, squeezing lightly, before offering his arm. She threaded her arm through his and rested her small hand on top of his strong one.

Alinna watched her daughter coming down the long flight of stairs and then Sesshoumaru offered his hand to her.

She knew that Kagome was in love with this tall and handsome man, but she also knew it was not meant to be; her husband had made up his mind and would not allow her daughter to marry the crown prince of the western lands.

Alinna thought that they made such a beautiful couple, a striking match. They should be making their own decision in getting married and not having to suffer like she did when her parents put her into an arranged marriage. Don't get her wrong, she loved her husband Jiro, but it had been extremely hard to get used to each other and not to fight all the time. Later when they had started to love each other and realizing that their parents had made the right decision, they had tried for a baby. After a while, she became pregnant, and later gave birth to a baby boy named Sota, but after a few weeks, it became apparent that this small child would not live. After Sota had died she had been so distressed that she had locked herself inside of her room and had not come out for days on end, until finally Jiro had cracked into her depression and made her come out to eat and enjoy the fresh air.

After about a year and a half they tried again, being very careful with what she did and making sure to monitor her health, she became pregnant again. When she finally gave birth, it was a little girl, perfect in every way. They had waited a few weeks before telling anyone that she had had a baby, not wanting the excitement of a baby that might not live.

When it became apparent that the baby was alive and healthy and was not going to become sick from the same illness that had killed her precious baby Sota, they had planned a welcoming party for their baby that they had named Kagome. They had invited everyone to the party, making sure that great alliances were honored.

That was when Alinna had noticed it, the definite spark between the western crown prince Sesshoumaru and he small pup Kagome. She had never seen her little pup act so affectionate to anyone that she had just met. Here she was playing with this boy that she had just met, giggling and laughing. She had walked up and stood over them, watching her little daughter take to this boy so easily. They had been so preoccupied with their playing that they had not noticed her.

The whole room had gone quiet just to watch the touching scene play out.

Later on in the years, they had only become more attached to each other, playing and laughing the days away.

Then it came to the time that Sesshoumaru was called to go to war with his father, that was when she had realized that her daughter loved this boy that was now becoming a man. Her daughter had cried for days, crying over the fact that she would not see Sesshoumaru for many years. Her daughter had been very depressed for the fifteen years that he had been gone.

Now her mother looked at her, all joyful and happy, smiling and laughing, holding on to this man's arm in the most affectionate matter.

Alinna may have been denied choosing a man for herself, but she would be damned that her daughter did not get the choice as to who she mated with.


End file.
